<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tubbo by StickyHoneycombKitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245527">Tubbo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StickyHoneycombKitty/pseuds/StickyHoneycombKitty'>StickyHoneycombKitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quinn's MCYT Hybrid AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Because that's cute, DadSchlatt, Prince Tubbo, This is mostly just cute stuff, also Quackity isn't his older brother, just a friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:55:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StickyHoneycombKitty/pseuds/StickyHoneycombKitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quinn's MCYT Hybrid AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tubbo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A small goat kid runs through the streets of the kingdom, dragging an older boy with black hair by the hand. “Let’s go there first!” The younger says loudly, pointing to a small bakery that appeared to be fairly new. The older boy hesitates, his tiny yellow wings twitching as he thinks for a few moments. He nods “Okay, but you gotta keep a hold of my hand.” He leads the smaller into the bakery. </p><p>The two of them are instantly greeted by the warm scent of freshly baked pastries. It wasn’t a very large place, but it was cozy and comforting. There were three people inside the shop. A boy that was about the same age as the black haired boy. He was sweeping the floor and seems to be some sort of fluffy dog hybrid, having a curled brown tail was that wagging quickly. Behind the counter, there was a rabbit hybrid and she seemed to be a bit older, having brown hair with blonde at the front. Behind her, there was a slightly older sheep hybrid with pastel rainbow hair that was currently kneading some dough. </p><p>The girl behind the counter was the first to look at them and she seems a bit surprised. “P-Prince Tubbo! And Quackity!” She exclaimed in partial shock, causing the other two in the store to look at them. </p><p>“Hi!” The little ram prince greets them excitedly, dragging Quackity to the glass counter where the pastries were being shown off. The two of them start to talk about the different treats, trying to decide which ones they want to buy. The girl, who introduced herself as Niki, tells them about each pastry briefly. </p><p>After a few minutes, Tubbo points at a yellow honey biscuit “I want that one please!” Niki smiles softly and grabs it, wrapping it carefully in a napkin. Quackity points to a cherry tart and Niki wraps it too, putting the both of the treats into a small basket. Tubbo thinks for a few moments, looking up at Big Q “We should get some for- for our friends!” The older nods and picks out two apple tarts, which are put into the basket. </p><p>Niki smiles gently at them and hands the basket to Quackity for him to carry. He reaches into the pocket of his pants and places two gold coins on the counter. Tubbo claps his hands together softly “Yay!” The two of them then turn and start to leave “Bye, bye!” He waves as they exit, his little brown tail flicking happily. </p><p>The two of them walk all the way back home, Tubbo humming happily as he walks. He was thinking about how they were going to be visiting the Arctic Kingdom later that day and how it would be his first time actually going along with his father. He knew that King Phil had two boys that were around his age named Tommy and Ranboo and he was eager to meet them and be friends with them. </p><p>They arrive at the castle and are let inside, walking to the main room where Tubbo’s father, Schlatt, was. His dad turns to look at them “Good, we are leaving for the Arctic kingdom now.” He motions for them to come over. </p><p>Tubbo giggles softly as he’s picked up and carried to his room. “Get into the clothes on the bed.” His dad said before closing the door to let him change. Once he is done, he leaves his room and his dad picks him up once again. He is carried out to a carriage, Quackity already waiting in it with the basket. Tubbo is put down and he settles next to the duck hybrid, excited to get going to the nearby kingdom.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>